“Unreachable heart”
by NejiTen
Summary: Tenten ve a un chico en sueños, y un tiempo después descubre quien es y que, es un enemigo de su villa! deerá elegir entre sus amigos y hogar o entre este nuevo chico que desde antes de entrar a su vida se había ganado su amor,admiración,y temor. itaxten


Bueno, pues aquí me tienen molestándolas de nuevo xD Pues este es un itaten, que, aunque no me gusta mucho esta pareja, cuando me lo propusieron me llamó la atención, porque pues, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue: ¿seré verdaderamente capaz de hacer un fic así? Y pues, este es mi intento de fic, espero les guste - por cierto, si se preguntan por el nombre del fic, es que como lo hice en la clase de inglés (donde siempre me inspiro :P) pues ese título salió, también gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga: Hikari Sakazaki, que no está en esta pag, pero dentro (muy muy dentro, demasiado diría yo xD) se que me apoya.

NOTA: Los personajes tienen 17 años, pero la ropa de la primera temporada, y Sasuke nunca se fue.

"Unreachable heart"

CAP. 1., Bad Dreams, what a pain. (Nightmares)

Entre las sombras, una figura apareció. Una lámpara iluminó el lugar, dejando al descubierto una pequeña habitación, y la silueta tomó forma y color, aunque esto último no fue tan marcado, la persona estaba pálida. Era una chica a juzgar por su forma. La habitación estaba pintada en tonalidades cremas, doradas y cafés, en medio de la habitación, se encontraba una cama individual con un cobertor blanco, decorado con un bordado dorado en forma de dragón del lado izquierdo, abarcando la mitad del espacio. Al lado derecho de la cama se encontraba una cómoda, con un reloj digital, una kunai, 3 shurikens y una lámpara de mesa. Por el suelo había libros, ropa, y toda clase de armas punzocortantes regadas alrededor, cualquiera diría que ahí se había cometido un asesinato si no fuera por la falta de sangre y que la chica en esa habitación, a pesar de ser un tanto ruda, se veía demasiado tierna como para ser una asesina. Del lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraba el tocador, aunque hermoso y hecho de una pulida madera de caoba, lucía como si no hubiese sido usado jamás, puesto que no tenía nada encima, pero lo que no se veía era que por dentro, los cajones estaban a rebozar, en un vano intento de mantener limpia la habitación. Por la derecha se apreciaba una enorme ventana con un pequeño banco acolchonado pegado a ella (como el de Wendy en Peter-Pan xD)

Un suspiro.

Dos suspiros.

La chica se encontraba sentada en su cama con gesto ausente, aunque sus ojos irradiaban temor, sus facciones mostraban más algo así como curiosidad. Una tenue capa de sudor cubría su cara y su cuello, demostrando que se había despertado en sueños por algo que le atemorizaba, pero a la vez le provocaba una gran curiosidad. Tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolate, tenuemente abiertos y un tanto llorosos, más por desesperación que por otra cosa, y el cabello largo, hasta las caderas aproximadamente, castaño y ondulado. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su piel era un tanto morena. Sus pómulos ligeramente realzados y unas finas facciones. Tenía la almohada (con el mismo diseño que el cobertor) abrazada, como tratando de tranquilizarse tratando de encontrar cobijo bajo esa masa de plumas y tela. Su mirada, aunque perdida aún, miraba hacía bajo, hacía la almohada, la cual ya estaba un tanto húmeda por el sudor y las perlas saladas que caían continuamente de el mar de chocolate de sus ojos.

-Solo es un sueño- Trataba de convencerse la chica.- Solo eso, un sueño, fantasías producidas por mi mente, o por mi subconsciente mientras duermo, algo que no puedo controlar pero sobre todo, nada real.-

Volteó a la ventana, llovía. Miró hacía el reloj en la cómoda, 3:00 a.m. Bien, esto tenía que ser un mal indicio.

Se levantó, tendió la cama y recogió el tiradero que había. Otra mirada al reloj, 3:30 a.m. La ventana, aún llovía. Definitivamente esa mañana el tiempo pasaría muy, pero muy lento.

Se dirigió al baño al dar las 4:00 a.m., como lo había hecho tantas noches antes. Así es, esta no era la primera noche que tenía ese sueño, la había estado atormentado desde hacía ya 3 semanas, y siempre era lo mismo. Maldita época del año donde siempre llovía, deseaba poder salir en la madrugada a pasear, para despejar su mente, pero esa maldita tormenta que atacaba Konoha desde hacía 2 semanas no se lo permitía. Se había vuelto rutinario; despertar en la noche asustada, recoger el desastre causado la noche anterior, aunque no siempre era así de sucio, pero esta vez había estado buscando entre libros la respuesta, entre la ropa alguna pista, entre los álbumes, y sobre todo, había descargado su enojo y desesperación entrenando cuando la lluvia no estaba tan fuerte, por lo tanto su habitación era un total desastre, usualmente ella no se permitía llegar a tales extremos, pero en estas últimas semanas, ya no era ella misma, miraba el reloj, miraba la ventana, se dirigía al baño, maldecía todo y luego pensaba en que lo que hacía era algo que hacía todos los días, nada nuevo. Salió del baño enredada en una toalla y se vistió. Llevaba su típico traje, pero esta vez llevaba el cabello recogido el cabello en una media coleta, a quien le importaban sus característicos conguitos, con lo estresada que estaba, bien podría haber amanecido con el cabello verde y no haberse dado cuenta. Fue a la sala y comenzó a leer una novela, aunque ella no era una persona muy dada a la lectura, tenía que hacerlo, pues si dejaba su mente vagar, aunque fuese un segundo, el sueño venía su mente y se estrujaba los sesos en busca de respuestas. El sueño no decía nada, pero a la vez decía todo, no daba miedo, pero la atormentaba, en realidad, en su sueño no había nada, pero ese "nada" la atormentaba las 24 horas del día.

Noche tras noche el mismo sueño, el mismo tormento, siempre estaba un hombre en medio de un claro observándola, siempre el mismo hombre, siempre el mismo claro, pero ella no era ella, no, no se sentía como ella, se sentía pesada y con vértigo, como su estuviese en el cuerpo de alguien más, o peor aún, como si estuviese lastimada y amordazada. El chico, ese chico, siempre igual, siempre tan estúpidamente atractivo, era un chico alto de complexión delgada, y aunque sus facciones no eran muy finas, no se veía mal, puesto que estaba en proporción con el resto del cuerpo. Tenía el cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja, y unos peculiares ojos rojos, que eran a la vez atemorizantes y atractivos. Siempre vestía de la misma extraña manera, capa negra con nubes rojas y con un sombrero de paja. Era sorpréndete como su miraba emanaba terror, calor, seguridad, frialdad, amor y odio a la vez.

Suspiró. No podía permitirse mirar atrás, o más bien, pensar en sus sueños. Cerró el libro y miró a la ventana, no había lluvia, miró el reloj que estaba en la cocina (que estaba frente a la sala) 7:00 a.m. Se 

acabaron las lluvias por ese día y no comenzarían hasta las 8:00 p.m. de nuevo, así que podía salir a entrenar, pero antes, un desayuno rápido.

Fue a la cocina guiada por su olfato y tomó una manzana roja, pero mientras salía, vio una caja de pockys en una estantería (amo los pockys -), así que dejó la manzana y tomó los pockys para emprender de nuevo su camino.

-Me preocupare por la salud luego, por ahora tengo gansas de azúcar.- Tomó uno y se lo metió en la boca, para después reír un poco.-Qué diría mi madre si me viera desayunar una 'doble porción de azúcar y chocolate´ sin haber comido nada saludable antes.-

Salió a las calles, viendo como los pequeños niños jugaban a los ninjas, imitando a sus padres y sacándoles grandes risotadas a sus cariñosas madres.

Otro suspiro.

-¿Un día vas a aprender a hacer otra cosa que no sea suspirar? Y a mí me regañas por monosílabas, son mejores que los suspiros.- Habló una voz a sus espaldas.

Tenten volteó para encontrarse con el heredero Uchiha, y algo en él le llamó la atención, tenía un aire familiar, pero lo ignoró, debió ser que eran amigos desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun- respondió sarcástica. – Yo también te quiero-

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa de lado y después añadió.

-No de verdad, ¿Qué sucede? Te noto extraña.-

-Ahí es donde te equivocas Uchiha.-

Sasuke la miró expectante.

-Soy extraña, ¿lo recuerdas? Ayer, en el restaurante, mientras Naruto hacía su escena de ´Hinata, por favor, no te vayas, te quiero conmigo´ cuándo ella trataba de pedir su orden.-

El heredero río, aunque no muy convencido, desde que Sakura, su mujer, y Tenten eran mejores amigas (desde los 15 años) él y Tenten se habían llevado bien, por lo tanto presentía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Sigues dolida por lo de Neji?-

Tenten le dirigió una inusual mirada fulminante que asustaría hasta al mismo diablo.

-Debo admitir que duele era mi mejor amigo, pero bueno, debo seguir adelante, además, te tenga a ti para suplirle algunas veces, me molestas por lo que el no puede, pero no, no tiene mucho que ver, creo que lo superare-

El Uchiha asintió. Hacía 2 años Neji se había ido a la aldea de la roca a una misión de tiempo indefinido y aún no volvía, se suponía que volvería ese mismo día en unos 20 minutos más. La chica y el peli azul se 

dirigían a la entrada. El Uchiha por otras razones, pues su mujer llegaría ese día de una misión que había tenido 2 semanas atrás.

Tenten pasó por alto la entrada y siguió caminando bajo la interrogante mirada del Uchiha, pero este no pudo hacer nada porque el Neji fan club estaba llegando al igual que su mujer.

-Tenten- Gritó esté tratando de llamar su atención, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro y siguió su camino, Sasuke entendió que su amiga no quería hablar más del tema, así que la dejo ir y se dirigió a saludar a su mujer, sin decirle nada de la extraña actitud de Tenten, no quería causarles problemas a ninguna de los dos, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, sacó a Neji del barullo de chicas y le dijo que debían de hablar. Después de eso Sasuke fue con Neji a la mansión Hyuuga, de donde no salió hasta las 9:00 p.m.

Desde los 12 años Tenten tenía cierto sentimiento especial hacía el joven Hyuuga, pero después del sueño, estaba muy confundida, es decir, ¿no podía estar enamorada de ese misterioso chico, verdad, aquel apuesto, alto, delgado y atractivo chico? No, no podía ser, era posible que ni siquiera fuera real, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que si lo era, y que pronto lo conocería.

Suspiro de nuevo.

Siguió caminando hacía el bosque, donde se sentó recargada contra un árbol, esperando poder aclarar su mente, estar en pleno contacto con la naturaleza siempre la ayudaba en eso.

-A ver Tenten, esto no puede ser, es imposible, es un maldito sueño, no te puedes enamorar de ese misterioso sexy chico,no pero que digo, Tenten concéntrate, no pienses de esa manera, pero…cómo es posible que, pues ¿Cómo puede este sueño haber cambiado mis sentimientos hacia Neji? Mi manera de pensar en él es distinta, lo veo como un gran amigo, pero nada más.- La chica siguió pensando, estresándose y torturándose, hasta que tomó el valor de pararse y entrenar un poco, sacando un poco de la angustia que la mataba poco a poco por dentro. Comenzó con golpes sencillos, hasta que terminó haciendo de todo.

La tarde murió y comenzó a anochecer.

-Bien, genial, otro día, otra noche, otra noche, otro sueño.- Murmuró la chica, mientras recogía las armas que había utilizado y comía otro pocky que aún le quedaba, pero se le cayó y cuando se agachó a recogerla, vio que a unos metros más adelante había otra arma.

-mmm, esto es extraño, no recuerdo hacer lanzado nada en aquella dirección, pero quizá si lo hice y lo olvide. Que más da, iré por él. –

Se encaminó hacia el arma tirada, y cuando estuvo a centímetros, pudo ver que esa arma no era suya, ella no tenía una daga. Cuándo volteó a los alrededores en busaca de alguien más, escuchó unas voces desconocidas acercándose, pero había cierto aire familiar. Por instinto, Tenten se escondió y pudo escuchar lo que las 2 figuras decían, aunque no le encontró sentido, estaba demasiado distraída como para poner atención a lo que las personas decían, sus ojos estaban dilatado por la sorpresa, frente a ella estaba un chico desconocido de cabello blanco que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar dos veces, es más, ni 

siquiera lo miró, fue pura casualidad que supiera el color de su cabello, bien podría haber sido la misma hokage besando a jiraya o el mismo kazekage de Suna (Gaara  
) vestido de sweet lolita, daba igual, ella no se enteraría, no tenía tiempo para eso, y tampoco mente, su mente se centraba en una sola cosa, sin poder pensar en nada más,quién ella miraba con expresión distraída y temerosa no era a él, si no que a su compañero, no era ni más ni menos que…

Mientras en otro lugar…

-Así que algo malo le pasa a Tenten, bien, como su amigo debo de ayudarla, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado en este último mes, pero juro que lo averiguare, Tenten siempre a sido una gran amiga. Además, Sasuke dijo algo de un chico, puede que Tenten esté enamorada, y si es eso, será sencillo, aunque creo que en ese caso no seré el más indicado para ayudarla.- Razonaba el genio Hyuuga, ajeno a cualquier cosa que pasara por la mente de la kunoichi, y si estaba aferrado a la idea de ayudarla es porque llevaba ya 2 años sin verle y porque antes de irse le había hecho enfadar. A él no le gustaba estar enfadado con ella, nunca le había gustado, y menos después de la muerte de él gran Rock Lee hacía 3 años. El pobre se había interpuesto entre un ataque de muerte que iba dirigido para Neji y Tenten. Tenten nunca le había perdonado a Lee tal estupidez, como ella lo llamaba, ella había llorado la muerte de su amigo por meses, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo más lo había hecho en silencio…


End file.
